The present invention relates, in general, to fluid quick connectors which fluidically couple two connector components.
Air flow conduits found in automotive vehicles typically are flexible and attached to flow control devices, such as solenoid valves, air compressors, etc. by means of various connectors. One such connector is a Legris type connector having fingers with flexible ends which grab the end of the flexible conduit.
However, this type of connector is susceptible to widely varying component manufacturing tolerances which cause the insertion force to vary between extremely high and low magnitudes. In addition, there is no indication of a fully, sealed connection between the conduit and the connector.
Since the conduits, connectors and air operated devices are typically made by different manufacturers, problems can be encountered due to allowable dimensional tolerance buildup between the various parts. An extreme tolerance buildup could create a “no build” situation.
Snap-fit or quick connectors are employed in a wide range of applications, particularly, for joining fluid carrying conduits in automotive and industrial application. Such quick connectors utilize retainers or locking elements for securing a male connector component, such as a tubular conduit, within a complimentary bore of a female connector component or housing. Such retainers are typically of either the axially-displaceable or radially-displaceable type. The terms “axially-displaceable” or “radially-displaceable” are taken relative to the axial bore through the female component.
In a typical quick connector with an axially-displaceable, retainer, the retainer is mounted within a bore in a housing of one connector component. The retainer has a plurality of radially and angularly extending legs which extend inwardly toward the axial center line of the bore in the housing. A tube or male component to be sealingly mounted in the bore in the one component includes a radially upset portion or flange which abuts an inner peripheral surface of the retainer legs. Seal and spacer members as well as a bearing or top hat are typically mounted in the bore ahead of the retainer to form a seal between the housing and the second component when the second component is lockingly engaged with the retainer legs in the housing.
Radially-displaceable retainers are also known in which the retainer is radially-displaceable through aligned bores or apertures formed transversely to the main throughbore in one component housing. The radially-displaceable retainer is typically provided with a pair of depending legs which are sized and positioned to slip behind the radially upset portion or flange on the conduit only when the or conduit is fully seated in the bore in the one component. This ensures a positive locking engagement of the conduit with the one component as well as providing an indication that the conduit is fully seated since the radially-displaceable retainer can be fully inserted into the one component only when the conduit has been fully inserted into the bore in the one component.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a fluid quick connector which overcomes the problems encountered with previously devised fluid conduit connectors. It would also be desirable to provide a fluid flow quick connector which has a low insertion force, provides an indication of a fully sealed connection between the connector and the fluid flow conduit, as well as a fluid quick connector which minimizes dimensional tolerance buildup which could create a “no build” situation.